


a ring (to remember you by)

by softiesharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Love, Other, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: In that moment, feeling a bit clingy and perhaps a little lovesick, Ava thought Sara wouldn't notice her ring missing, she had tons after all. Surely she wouldn't notice the absence of one of them.OrAva wants to have something that reminds her of Sara when they’re apart and since she can’t wear her clothes, she goes for the next best thing; her rings.





	a ring (to remember you by)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of something I [posted](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie/status/1165388021774073860?s=20) on Twitter yesterday that I thought would be a cute idea for a fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Ava didn't feel like she should be doing this. 

Sara was out on a mission with the team, she'd been out all day. Ava understood completely, she didn't mind being alone on the ship (she actually found herself quite contented with the constant, dull sound of the mechanics of the ship whirring).

Ava was currently looking at Sara's vanity, seeing everything that was on it. At first, she felt like she was invading Sara's privacy. Sara had told her that she was welcome to look at her things as long as she didn't try to reorganize everything (Sara loved her organized mess of a room and she didn't want Ava changing that). Ava didn't know why she felt like she was looking at things she shouldn't.

At first, she'd just been sitting on Sara's bed and letting time go by. But, something had caught her eye. Something shined from where it sat on the vanity and it attracted Ava's attention almost immediately. Ava, fueled by newfound curiosity, went over to see what it was.

It was one of Sara's rings. Now, Ava knew Sara had an extensive collection of rings, some she'd had since she was young and others she'd gotten over time on various missions with the Legends.

Ava felt silly. Felt like maybe she was a bit too clingy for feeling drawn to the ring because it reminded her of Sara. She hadn't seen the captain in a few days, their work schedules were always chaotic. They always talked on the phone before bed, but Ava wanted to see her in person.

She picked up the ring and turned it slightly in her fingers, a glint of light shining in various places on the metal with her slow movements. She smiled before she quickly looked up around the room, making sure she was indeed alone. She looked back down at the ring and slowly slipped it onto her thumb. She smiled at the perfect fit of it on her finger.

In that moment, feeling a bit clingy and perhaps a little lovesick, Ava thought Sara wouldn't notice her ring missing, she had tons after all. Surely she wouldn't notice the absence of one of them.

As time passed, Ava started wanting more.

It was a particularly busy time of the year, she barely had any time to eat lunch. So, needless to say, she was missing a certain blonde captain at the moment.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and felt a feeling akin to love course through her as she caressed the ring with her finger on her other hand. God, she missed Sara.

She now understood why Sara took a few (more than a few but Sara wouldn't admit it) of her hoodies and sweatshirts. Sara liked feeling close to Ava, even when they were apart. Ava gets that now, because she now wants the same.

The problem was, was that Ava couldn't take Sara's clothes. She'd tried wearing one of Sara's shirts since and it barely went down to her bellybutton. The height difference between them made it nearly impossible for Ava to comfortably wear Sara's clothes.

So, Ava decided, she'd have to settle for Sara's rings.

That night, she went on the Waverider to see Sara. She wasn't surprised when Gideon told her that the Legends were on a mission and had been for several hours.

Ava, after fabricating herself an aspirin (she'd had a splitting headache all day), went to Sara's bedroom to wait for her to get back.

This time, she noticed that other things were on Sara's vanity. There was a knife that had engravings on it that Ava didn't understand, there was a hairbrush and some makeup, and, most importantly, some of Sara's rings.

Ava felt a jolt of giddiness run through her at the prospect of being able to have more things that reminded her of Sara.

_ God, when did I become such a clingy mess? _

She picked up a ring, admiring the way the ring she'd already been wearing shined in the light at the movement. She put the new ring on her pointer finger, sighing happily when it fit just as perfectly as the other one did.

She was embarrassed. She'd never felt this way towards anyone before, this feeling of unadulterated longing for another person.

When she was around Sara, she took off her ring. She knew she shouldn't keep it from her, but she couldn't help but feel insecure about it.

_ What if she thought it was weird or didn't want me to do it anymore? _

Ava grabbed another ring and tried putting it on her pinkie finger but it was too loose. She pouted lightly and put it in her other hand so she could slip it onto her ring finger. She liked this feeling; the slight weight on her finger from the ring.

She went to reach for another one when she heard the door open. She froze in place, feeling like a child who'd been caught eating sweets when they weren't supposed to.

"Hey, Aves." Sara's soft voice tore Ava out of her thoughts and Ava spun around, quickly hiding her hands behind her back.

"Sara! Hi!" Ava winced slightly, her voice was noticeably higher pitched — which was how it got when she was nervous.

Sara frowned. "Is everything okay?" Her gaze drifted to where she could see Ava hiding her hands. "What's going on?"

Ava felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't know why she was getting so nervous about this. Sara stole her clothes all the time, how would this be any different?

Ava bit her lip. "Um... I... um..." she couldn't get the words out.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Sara started to get worried and Ava felt guilty for not being able to just say what she wanted to say.

"I stole your rings!" She blurted out before blushing deeply.

"You..." Sara's expression went from concerned to confused, and Ava couldn't help but swoon at the little crease in Sara's forehead that happened whenever she was deep in thought, "stole my rings?"

Ava nodded, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Yeah," she slowly moved her hands from behind her back to rest in front of her, letting Sara see the rings on her fingers. She averted her gaze and looked down at the floor.

She didn't notice the way Sara's expression softened when she saw her rings on Ava's fingers.

"Baby," Sara's voice was a soft whisper, and Ava felt like she could get lost in it. "Did you think I'd be mad at you? I steal your clothes all the time."

Ava chuckled quietly and looked up at Sara, seeing that she wasn't mad. If anything, she looked like she was in awe almost.

"No, I just... I don't know. I'm not used to this... feeling like this. And I... I thought maybe you'd think it was weird. Or that you wouldn't want me to do it anymore. Which I'd understand. I'd respect your privacy and give you back your rings. I knew you wouldn't be mad, but maybe... I don't know. I'm rambling, sorry."

Sara walked over to Ava and took her hands, pulling her closer.

"It's not weird. It's cute, actually. Since you can't wear my clothes, you found the next best thing." Sara said and grinned.

Ava finally smiled, feeling relieved and content with the knowledge that this wasn't weird and that Sara was okay with it.

"I thought I noticed one missing but I wasn't sure," Sara mentioned, "I thought that maybe I lost it so I'm glad I know what really happened now." She chuckled.

"And this isn't weird?" Ava asked, just to clarify.

"This isn't weird. I promise." Sara repeated before she moved one hand up to cup Ava's cheek. "Now, come here." She smiled as she pulled Ava down for a kiss, hoping she conveyed all of her unspoken feelings through it.

They were both new to this and they were learning how to do it, together. Sara knew it would take some time for Ava to get used to it, just like Sara would also have to get used to it. But, they wanted to make it work. They were happy, and more than willing, to learn how to know how to be loved, and how to accept it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
